Simplify the following expression: ${7(p-3)-2(-6+2p)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{p-3}{)} - 2(-6+2p) $ $ {7p-21} - 2(-6+2p) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 7p-21 {-2(}\gray{-6+2p}{)} $ $ 7p-21 + {12-4p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7p - 4p} {-21 + 12}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {3p} {-21 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3p} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $3p-9$